SS Episode 3191
Sesame Street: 3191 Plot: Wanda At The Playground Air Date: February 7, 1994 Season: Season 25 (1993-1994) Sponsors: R, V, 7 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jamal, Telly and the kids watch as the sponsors come out of a pond. Wanda Cousteau also appears from it and accepts an invitation to play at the playground, where she's never been. Telly worries if it's a good idea. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wanda tries the swings first, but is too slippery to stay on the seat and can't grab the chains with her fins. She ends up sitting on Jamal's lap as he swings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (limerick) (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog goes to see his doctor, who listens to his heart. Describing what he hears as "groovy", the doctor sings "Heart of a Frog" about different kinds of noises (backed by frog nurses) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Nancy Einstein shows how the brain works. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Salt, My Salt." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "What's Prairie's Problem?" in which contestants try to figure out why Prairie Dawn can't use one of her senses (i.e., which part of her face is covered). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Can you find the flamingos? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Bening wants to travel with Super Grover when he is helping others, but both have trouble in figuring out how to get around since Annette cannot fly. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: TAXI (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Don't Waste Water" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster introduces seven swimming seals. (new sound effects added) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Seven Goldfish sing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 owls Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jamal helps Wanda go down the slide now. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 20 penguins going down a slide. (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another hole. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|James talks about how great it is to be Indian-American, because he gets to learn about things from two different places. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird exclaims "Amazing!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos on film |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sings "Follow the Leader" with the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A loud-voiced girl talks about her dog, Pete. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ornate Rs fly through the sky to a song. Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and the letter R, which ROLLS, ROCKS, RUNS, and ROCKETS. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: R Running down a road past a rabbit, a radio, some rocks and a rainbow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of kids playing professions, alternating with footage of analogous real-life jobs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrated Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird comments, "That was funny!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|We Are Kids From Far and Wide: India |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wanda sees Gabi sitting on Maria's lap as she reads her a story. Wanda wants to try it too. Maria is reluctant at first, but tries it anyway and reads "The Little Mermaid" to her, Gabi and Telly. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound: V, violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floating kids make the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand V/v |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie doesn't want to play with Bert, who sings "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play With Me". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands on the coast of California, where he meets a slick agent. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy narrates a film of what happens when it changes from fall to winter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bud the Bird flies above and below in a bumper car. Artist: Lisa Crafts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet family sings "Let's Go Driving". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children sitting on a park bench. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wanda has had a wonderful day at the playground. Jamal announces the sponsors as she dives back into the pond. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide